


Check for Traps!

by Sectumsempra333



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Widobrave Week, Widobrave Week 2020, angsty caleb, revivify, the happy fun ball is not a happy place, why do i like to write angsty caleb?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra333/pseuds/Sectumsempra333
Summary: The Happy Fun Ball is not a happy place.
Relationships: Nott & Caleb Widogast, Nott/Caleb Widogast, Widobrave - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Check for Traps!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know this shouldn't qualify as a favorite moment, but seeing Caleb losing it and cradling Nott's body in his arms really tore up my heart. Then his reaction afterwards. I just wanted to give this moment some more attention!!

He is trying to signal to her, "Traps, check for traps!!" But she doesn't seem to be comprehending his hand movements. He sees her try the chest closest to her. Sees her using the various elements of her lock picketing kit. He hears the click at the same time she does and for a second he is relieved. Maybe luck is on their side for once and it's not trapped. His fears are realized when he sees her fall and the chest disappear. He wants to yell her name, but dares not, so he runs to her instead. He gently shakes her and taps her face. No response. He picks her up and runs out of the Prison of Soot, back the way they came. 

They're back in the Circlebound Chamber. The demon has the nerve to ask if Nott is sleeping. Caleb wants nothing more than to incinerate him, but he squashes his anger and refocuses on the limp form of his best friend in his arms. He kneels on the floor, waiting for Jester or Caduceus. What is taking them so long?

Jester kneels in front of them. He starts rocking back and forth, cradling her body in his arms, while Jester looks for the diamond. 

Jester and Caduceus have a brief discussion of which diamond to use. Caleb can only think, "I don't care which diamond you use or how much it's worth, just do the damn spell before it's too late! Don't they know that Nott is worth all the diamonds in the world! Don't they know that he would give anything to be in her place right now! Don't they know how much he loves her and needs her to come back to him!"

In his keen mind, 50 seconds have ticked by since Nott fell. He knows from his research into deities and their clerics that traditionally a revivify spell has a time limit before other more powerful forms of magic have to be used.

He starts to panic. His rocking becomes desperate and he starts to hyperventilate. Finally, Jester places the diamond to Nott's chest. All Caleb sees is the diamond turn to black dust and hears Jester gasp and start to mutter, "No no no no no!"

What's 'No!' Is Nott not coming back to him! Did something go wrong with the spell! Is he about to lose his bed friend forever! He is about to inquire when he feels Nott stir. He feels Nott's chest fill with breath as he releases his own, and sees her eyes open with confusion. 

She looks around and avoids his gaze, looking instead at each member of their team. 

Beau immediately tells her, "Check for traps!!"

Fjord is the ever reasonable one, "Look, we're in a terribly dangerous place, maybe we just look for Yussa!!" It is a reasonable request, one to which everyone agrees.

Jester's frantic voice comes through, "Check for traps, all the time Nott okay!"

Caleb barely hears them. There was a sudden overwhelming string of emotions welling up inside him. He asks Nott with barely suppressed emotion in his voice, "Do you still want what you want?"

Nott replies, "Yes."  
"Well, don't do that!!" Caleb exclaims, desperation leaking in his voice.  
"I know, I'm sorry." Nott's voice has a twinge more anxiety and panic to it. 

Fjord interjects, "That's alright, that's alright, just glad to have you back!"

Caleb raises a hand to silence Fjord. How can he take her death so lightly? Nott died!! She actually died. He'd held her dead body in his arms! She's been knocked unconscious before, which had elicited surprisingly violent reactions from him. But this time, when she actually died, all he felt was a helplessness he hadn't felt in a long time. Logically, he knew that revivify would work, and he has a lot of trust in Jester and Caduceus' gifts, but holding Nott like that with, no heartbeat, no breath, no movement, it was more than he could take. 

Whenever he imagined holding Nott like this, cradled in his arms, it was usually a happy thought, with a happy beginning, middle, and ending. He briefly remembered another time he cradled her in his arms, after the blue dragon fight. That wasn't a happy time either. He had left her behind, he'd saved himself first. What kind of person was he? Was he destined to never hold Nott in his arms the way he desired, the way she deserved.

With barely suppressed emotion, tears forming in his eyes, he manages to softly, but desperately gulp out, "Check for traps!!"

Nott's reply of, "Alright, alright, I will, I'm sorry," is not enough to placate him. He can't help but continue staring at her knowing that he would have to keep an eye on her. That she would still be reckless. He knows she's becoming desperate. That her recklessness is a symptom of that desperation. He, once again, renews his secret vow to see Nott returned to her rightful body. 

After rescuing Yussa and back in the Dragon Guard Exit, he peruses Halas' notes with her in an attempt to reassure her. She sits in his lap. She is a comforting weight there. A weight that is alive and well. In the back of his mind, the only thought he has is, she CANNOT die again. He will not let her die again. He needs her to have a happy ending. Whatever she wants or desires, he will give it to her. For now, this first step is all he can offer her, he hopes it is enough. He hopes he is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
